The Unbearable Loss
by sph0nX
Summary: Veronica Mars woke up beside her husband in their beautiful home. They'd have the perfect life, if only she didn't lost 10 years worth of memory. She's trying to find out what made her lose her precious memory. CaseyVeronica
1. The Encounter

**Author's Note: **This is the first chapter of my second fanfic. Please review and give me your opinions. If you seems interested, I'll continue the story. (If you've read my first fanfic, then you'll know that I tend to write first chapters short)

**The Encounter**

* * *

She woke up; her head hurts like hell. She didn't remember what had happened the night before. Last thing she remembered was that after college, she broke things of with Logan, and got drunk in some bar outside of Neptune.

She didn't recognize the room; it was painted in dark blue. Despite the dark color, she found it calming. But her calmness disappeared instantly when she realized that there was someone sharing a bed with her. Was she raped?

She jumped at that man and strangled him. She had a black belt from the extracurricular she took at college.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?"

"Huh?" the man woke up in shock.

"Casey Gant?" said Veronica weakly.

"Are you okay, Veronica?" he asked sympathetically.

"No, what did you do to me?"

"What? I didn't do anything. Well, you're the one who refused to get it on, so I think it was none of my fault." He looked pissed.

"What? When did- where am I?" she was starting to feel that something was terribly wrong.

"Are you joking? Or is this the new strategy you're on to make me renovate the house?" he laughed.

"I'm serious. Last thing I remember was in my college year, Casey."

"You've never called me Casey since we got married, V."

"We got what? With you?" she yelled at her husband.

"Yeah! 9 years ago? I practically bought the hotel for you. Not that I regret it, honey." He looked down.

"What? Oh, this isn't happening. I don't remember anything." She cried.

Suddenly, Casey's playful face changed; he got serious.

"Don't worry, I'm calling Dr. Bai." He said, punching numbers on his cell phone.

She didn't know what was happening. But as her thought flew, she imagined how her life's changed. She married Casey Gant, for crying out loud. He is a professional womanizer, for God's sake! Oh, she must have been really screwed to have married him.

"Cam? Uh, she uh, the amnesia kicked in this morning."

* * *

**Author's Note: ** So, how was it? Please review so I can decide whether this story will continue or not. Thank you. 


	2. Father of My Children

**Author's Note: **This is the second chapter; the newest I wrote so far. Though I have continued the story, this won't guarantee that I will keep on writing the story, depending on the quantity and the content of your reviews.

**Father of My Children**

* * *

She sobbed in a pillow for another hour since Casey called her neurologist and best friend, Cam Bai. He let her alone to settle down, and a few minutes after he left, he shouted that breakfast was ready. She didn't feel ready to face this new life. She couldn't resist it; it has already happened, there was nothing she could do. But what made her wonder was how was it possible that she has a memory lost?

She got up from the bed and walked up to the bathroom. She washed her face and changed her clothes; getting ready to go to Dr. Bai's place by lunchtime. She stepped out the bedroom and saw a glamorously warm house, or more of a mansion. He saw her getting out of the room and smiled.

"Up and ready, Mars?" he sipped his coffee.

"I thought I married you."

"You did." He was confused.

"Then why am I still a Mars?" she asked him as she climbed down the stairs.

"You're not; I just like to call you like that. You loved that, you know." He smiled assuringly, handed her a cup of matching mug.

"Alright, then what do I usually call you, Casey?

"Um… Gant, husband, G, director, ex-boyfriend, father of my children, did any of these uh, nicknames mean anything to you, V?"

"I hate to disappoint you, Case, but I remember nothing. Absolute nothing." She stared at him.

He looked just as charming as she last saw him in high school. Only there was some more character on his face, which made him even more handsome.

"How old are we now?" she gazed through the window overlooking the garden.

"Thirty-five, wife. What's the matter? Feeling elderly?"

She sipped her hot coffee and smiled; at least he was still funny like he was in high school.

"Yes, actually, my body is all stiff. And, how many children do we have?"

She didn't really want to know this information, but she needed to know. She need to be prepared if she was to meet them today.

"First, there is our handsome 8 year old Sandford and the little princess Ivana." He was smiling from the inside; he was glad that she was at least concerned that they actually have children that needed to be taken care of. But it was no object for her now.

"You named our son Sanford? What are you, 60?" she turned at him.

"Actually, Mars, you're the one who named him like that. You insisted on naming him Stanford, but the nurse didn't hear you so she wrote Sandford on the birth certificate. She said that you kept rambling about how you wanted to go to Stanford." He laughed as he cupped her damp face.

"Oh." She looked down.

That was when she realized that things would be much more different than she'd imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, I just hope you'll like it, and I can continue... 


	3. Cabin

**Cabin**

**Author's Note:** This is the third chapter. I was afraid that it'd be a little strange. I didn't focus on Veronica alone because I wanted to introduce a new character. I hope you like it!

* * *

She definitely knew that her husband wasn't going to be perfect. Although she wasn't eager to admit it, she had to accept Casey as her husband sooner or later. Divorce was out of the question. It's not that she was against it, definitely not that. It's just because they've had these amazing children. They looked gorgeous at the picture.

Sandy was blonde like his mother, where Ivana was brunette. Casey sighed for a moment and had said that he prefeerred that they switched hair colours. Veronica could only smile inside of her head. She didn't have the energy to even smile at her really patient husband. She didn't think she could handle seeing those children, her children, cried as they told them they were going to separate. She wouldn't let it happen.

She walked in the master bedroom once again. She looked at it from a different perspective, completely. It was split level, the bed area was upstairs and she entered right in the living area of their room. Their sanctuary, or atleast was their sanctuary. The paint was dark, but still managed to be warm and welcoming. She liked being inside the room. It felt familiar, although she'd never been there in her existing memories.

She changed into more decent clothes compared to the dark brown bathrobe she wore. She was dressed in her college attire; T-Shirt and jeans. She was surprised to see that she still had these clothes, but then Casey explained that he got them from the storage room because he thought that it'd atleast make her feel more comfortable. She thought he was very thoughtful, unlike the Casey Gant she knew many moons ago.

He was this self-loving, obnoxious, spoiled boy who always got what he wanted. At least, that was most of the impressions that he left. She recalled him being nice and sweet, and that was just about a week. He joined a cult which made him human, but thanks to those cold people who brainwashed him back to his old self, she lost someone who she had considered as a friend. Well, not as well as Wallace as a friend, but almost.

Wait. She remembered Wallace.

"When can we meet Wallace? Or Mac, Piz, the rest of not so many of my friends?"

Casey stared at him at a blank expression.

"Uh, Wallace... He- uh. He's probably at his cabin. The others... Wallace's the one who keep track of your friends now."

Now, since when did the humble Wallace Fennell have a private cabin? This suspicion had lead to Casey's explanation. He insisted that they should wait until there were Mac, Cam, Piz, and Duncan.

"I know it's hard for you to digest in a matter of minutes..."

"No, it's okay. I'm Veronica Mars, right?" she almost cried.

She almost didn't want to think about it for a while. She wanted to have a great day, before she started eating up all of those information.

"Come on, V, we're running late..." said Casey, reaching her shoulder.

They were walking to the driveway when she just realised that it wasn't the Gant mansion. It was still in the 09er neighbourhood, sure, but still.

"Why didn't we stay at your parent's house?" asked Veronica plainly. She wasn't sure on how she was supposed to behave in front of her...husband.

"Thought it's not good for the kids, you know, with the minimum garden and maximum garage." Casey looked straight at the road.

"Oh."

She almost couldn't stand the awkwardness. He may love her unconditionally, but certainly, she didn't love him enough to stand the silence.

"Didn't I have friends? Was I still the same old Veronica Mars?" She was starting to feel insecure. She's never been insecure, and this really annoyed her.

"Of course you have friends, honey. You have Wallace, Mac, Meg, Piz, Cam, Dick, and don't forget Duncan and Logan." He smiled weakly at her. She knew he must have hid something.

"Looks like the only new friend I made was this Cam. She's my doctor, right?" she sighed.

"That's not quite true, Veronica. You made new friends, best friends even. But I'm not sure you want to find out now, really." His face was serious, more than ever.

"That's fine!" Veronica gave him a wide smile, which she faked cold-heartedly. She wasn't going to make him feel bad for himself, so she was challenging her own patience.

They finally made to Cam's house. It wasn't in the 09 district, but you could call it an estate too. But the architectural style suggested that the house was from old money, considering all the decorations were a little bit, eastern, as you may say. She'd expect Cam to be like a Stepford wife, only double shifting as a doctor. She didn't get her hopes up, seeing her poor social skills, maybe she wasn't that great after all.

Casey suddenly looked at Veronica and hugged her.

"I think the others are already inside. But you shouldn't be afraid." He assured.

"Yeah, it'll be awkward, Gant. Haven't you noticed, I didn't know the owner of the house." Veronica jumped back to her on-mood. She could see the amusement in Casey's face.

"Unbelievable. You're afraid of Cam, aren't you? Oh, this is going to be good... Damn, I should've brought my camera..." Casey just smiled and patted her head.

"Hey, new territory here! But really, is she like old-school Asian woman, or?" She shook her head, desperately asking for the slightest hint from Casey.

"You should really see for yourself. But, FYI, I was the one in your position 6 years ago." He winked at her. Oh, she felt a weird vibe inside her when he did that. As if he'd done that hundreds of times.

"Yeah, no need to be that hysterical, really. We're outside." Casey was talking with someone on the phone. Apparently, they were ahead of the schedule; she could hear Duncan freaking out on the phone. At that point, she really thought that it'd good to see some familiar faces. But she was asking herself how she'd react when she met Piz or Logan.

Then she saw Mac ran from the door, yelling her name.

"Are you okay? I mean, after, the- uh, you know. Cam told me about everything, about how it affected you badly, and I just wanted..."

"I haven't really told her about everything, Mac. I think we should explain to her together."

"Yeah, uh, of course. You're right. Come on inside."

It was probably one of her speechless moments. Mac didn't really change, but she's more girlie in a way she's dressed. Duncan was still in his old style, only grew some beard, which made him look way older. The rest, like Meg, Dick, and Logan hadn't really changed much. Then there was Piz. He was... still cute, but she saw him holding someone's hand. She must be Cam. From the way she looked, Veronica was a bit shocked. She was almost as short as her but more chubby, long black hair down to her hips with aqua-marine highlights. She'd never thought that that type of woman was a doctor.

"V, this is Cam." Casey shortly introduced us.

"Yeah, I figured." Said Veronica as she try to shook her hand.

"No, you after what you've been through, you don't deserve a handshake, honey..." She rushed and hugged Veronica. Everyone was laughing.

"Stop it, Cam. You might squash her with your fat." Joked Logan.

"Yeah, that's probably enough, hon." Agreed Piz.

"Hey, that's rude." Veronica said to Cam.

"Nah, it's their habit. You were the one who invented it, Veronica." She stared deeply.

Okay. Veronica thought she could handle this dramatic change, but maybe not.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I've decided to go on with the story. But I would like to hear your feedback for the future of this fic. PLEASE, leave reviews, because I continued this fic because of your reviews. Thanks, ya'll!


End file.
